The Last Night
by ShadowGrafAngel
Summary: Max's world is crashing down around her. She wants to end it all, but maybe, just maybe, Fang will be able to stop her before it's to late.  Rated T for suicidal referance


Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the Characters, James Patterson does. I also don't own the song.

"You're worthless! Get out of my house, I never want to see that disgusting face of yours ever again." My father yelled. Great, he was drunk. Again. I ran upstairs to my room and got my things: two changes of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush, a hoodie, and my sneakers. I stuffed them all into my backpack and turned to my window. I opened it, but right before I stepped onto the roof I remembered something. My knife. I always had it. I knew I was going to be using it again tonight; it was just how I was going to use it that I didn't know. Would it be just another cut, or would it be the night that I finally ended my pain? Decisions, decisions. I pulled a bag out from under a lose shingle and pulled my mp3 out. Music always helped me. It kept me sane, mostly. The song that came on fit exactly what was going to happen tonight. I started running to my best friend's house. Fang always knew what to do to make me feel better. He rarely spoke, but his very presence just made me feel better. He made me think clearer.

**The Last Night- Skillet**

**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie.  
**

I was in front of his house and I went to the tree outside his window. The moonlight glittered on the dew on the grass. It was beautiful, I almost forgot why I was here. Almost, but not really. I turned to the tree again and began climbing. When I reached his window, I peered inside. He was there, laying on his bed reading a book. I gently tapped on his window. He must have heard it because his eyes flickered to where I sat in his tree. He jumped out of bed and was at the window in a flash. He opened it and helped me crawl through before closing it again. My hand was still in his and he pulled me to his bed. We both sat down, neither of us speaking. He knew something bad was going on with me; he just couldn't seem to figure out what. His eyes turned down to the bedspread, something must have caught his eye though. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed my arm. I tried to pull my arm away from him, but he was too strong. He yanked my sleeve up to reveal my wrists. To be more specific, the scars on them.

His eyes darted back up to mine in alarm. I gave him a small, sad smile. "This will be my last night feeling like this," I told him. The alarm in his grew stronger as I spoke. "I just came to say goodbye," I didn't want him to see me cry. He was my Everything; I didn't want him thinking that I was a wimp on my last night. "I'm fine," I know he knows that I'm lying. I just don't want him to worry. Is that really so wrong?

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
**

He tells me that this will be the last night I spend alone; looking me in the eyes to make sure I know. He's talking out of desperation. He says he's going to be everywhere I want him to be. He wraps me in his arms. It's so warm, so safe. I never want to leave this spot, but I know I will. Nothing lasts forever. He says he won't let go, but I know he will.

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.  
**

He knows about my father. No not my father. That would imply that I felt a connection to him. No, he's the man that screwed and beat my mother to death. Fang knows this too, he knows it all. He knows how my father believes everything is my fault. He tells me that that Man doesn't know me like he does. He wouldn't say those things if he did. I tell him how sick of it I am, of That Man, the world…my life. He flinches when I say the last part.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
**

He tells me that this will be the last night I spend alone; looking me in the eyes to make sure I know. He's talking out of desperation. He says he's going to be everywhere I want him to be. He wraps me in his arms. It's so warm, so safe. I never want to leave this spot, but I know I will. Nothing lasts forever. He says he won't let go, but I know he will.

**The last night away from me**

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.  


He's right. The night is long, everything is wrong. He takes my hand again and says a few words. "I'll help you hold on tonight."

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
**

He tells me that this will be the last night I spend alone; looking me in the eyes to make sure I know. He's talking out of desperation. He says he's going to be everywhere I want him to be. He wraps me in his arms. It's so warm, so safe. I never want to leave this spot, but I know I will. Nothing lasts forever. He says he won't let go, but I know he will.

**I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.**

"Max, I'll be your reason. I won't let you say goodbye"****

The last night away from me,  
Away from me.

He held me tight in his arms and my world stops spinning when he looks me in the eyes and says the words. "I won't let you say goodbye. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not even in forty years. I love you too much to let you go, Max." His arms tighten around my waist and mine inch up to wined around his neck. My world explodes the second our lips touch, it explodes into a bright, sunny place where flowers bloom and fairies dance. I guess I won't end it all tonight.


End file.
